shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece Abridged Treasure Episode 3: Draft 3
This is a script that me and my friend (my editor) made during my college years so about 3 years ago. It's not in its final draft so my sense has changed and this was from a time when I really hated 4kids which I know gets in the way of humor but yeah, it's in the past. Enjoy. Warning, this script contains cuss words and crude humor. Warning, this script contains cuss words and crude humor. Warning, this script contains cuss words and crude humor. ONE PIECE ABRIDGED TREASURE EP3 The Bandanna of Zoro Script: 3rd Draft ' ' Disclaimer: Hey guys, meet Chopper! Say Hi, Chopper! Chopper: Hiya Assholes! Support the series! (Chopper’s angry face towards humans complimenting him) Buy the motherfucking DVDs ALREADY!!! (Angry tone) (Chopper’s human form hitting Luffy and Sanji) '' Pleeeaaaseeee!!!! ''(Chopperman’s Kyuun Spark with cute tone) ' ' Narrator: Okay….on with the sho..… Chopper: BUUUY IT NOOOWWW!!! (Monster Chopper says in a monster tone as he attacks) Narrator: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scene:'' Luffy and Coby arrives on island with a 4kids Navy base. '' Luffy stretches as he comes out of the boat. '' '''Luffy:' Ahhh…..my next target!!! (Carefree tone) Scene'':' Luffy and Coby walk into Shells town.'' '''Coby: Please Luffy! Let me be part of your pirate crew! Luffy: Quit stalking me, Sakura! I don’t want the audience to start shipping us together!!! Coby: I’ll do anything to be in your crew! (desperate tone) ANYTHING!!! (creepy desperate tone) '' '''Luffy:' NO!....You’re creeping me out, fan girl! (Anxious tone) Coby: But!........ Luffy: FOOD! Luffy munching Coby: Awww…… (Whimpering) Luffy munching as he talks: 'Look, Sakura! You'll never…. ''People of the town react in fear to the mention of Sakura’s name and become paralyzed (scared sounds) '' '' '''Luffy: Hmmmm, this could be FUN!! Coby: Luffy. ...... What are you about to do? (Suggesting that he will do something incredibly bad) '' '' Luffy:'' Ahhhh ''Luffy breathing in deeply to prepare to say many bad words to scare the townspeople '' '' Luffy: 4kids, Dragonball Evolution, Twilight, British, Clowns, Trolls….. Townspeople react for each word: 'Aiieh!! '' '' '' The townspeople react in shock as they suffer from hearing each word but one of their scenes show Scooby Doo scared instead '' '' '''Townsperson #1: Arghh, my chest! (he fell down to the ground due to stress-induced heart attacks) '' '' Townsperson #2:'' I knew I should have eaten Cheerios! '''Thump!' And many more thumps later as more people fell down ' ' Ambulance comes as it roars with its emergency sirens Car door slam effect! '' '' Ambulance medic #1:'' Oh god, the horror! Quick! We gotta save them! Ready the AED! '''Ambulance medic #2': Roger! '' '' Luffy: and Fillers! Ambulance medic #1: Ugh, ah.. Ambulance medic #2: What the….AHHHH THUMP! THUMP! Coby: You bastard!!! Luffy: Kira did it! Intro Scene: Luffy and Coby walking to the 4kids Navy base Luffy: Hahaha that was so much fun! Let’s see what more damage I could do! Coby: I thought you were a good pirate! Luffy: 'No such thing!.... Hey! Let’s destroy that Navy base! ''Luffy climbs up the walls surrounding the 4kids Navy base '' '' '''Luffy: Hmmm, who’s that? Zoro makes first appearance in this episode as he is tied to a post in the courtyard with fierce background music. '' '''Luffy:' He looks totally badass!!! He has to be the 2nd member of my crew! Coby: I thought I was the second… Luffy: Who’s that little girl? Coby: Huh? The little girl named Rika, runs across the courtyard to Zoro as she is carrying something. '' '' Zoro: What? Rika: Are you hungry? I made you some cookies! Rika shows Zoro her the batch of cookies that she made '' '''Zoro:' COOKIES?!....'' (irritated tone)'' I WANT RICEBALLS, DAMN IT!!! ( VERY VERY loud irritated tone) Rika: Here you go'' (Cheerful tone)'' Somehow, she switched the cookies with riceballs even though she didn’t bring anything else and her dress has no POCKETS! Zoro: Wait. Wheeeere did those come from? (Nervous of how she got them so quickly) Rika: Here you go. (cheerful tone) '' '' Zoro: I…. don’t think I wanna. (More nervous tone) '' '' '' '''Rika:' Eat it. (Quiet suspicious tone) '' '' Helppemo and his 4kids Navy officers arrive from a gate into the courtyard. Helppemo: Oooo! If you won’t eat those fluffy cookies, Zoro. I will! Subtitles Introducing character: Helppemo Scene switches to onlookers, Luffy and Coby Luffy: Zorro? (Luffy thought Helppemo was talking about the masked swordsman, Zorro, from Mask of Zorro.) He has a '''thought bubble' showing Zorro from the movie as he says his line'' HKD: HOLY S#!T, HE CAN THINK!!! Scene switches back. Helppemo: Gimme! Rika: No! (Disappointed as Helppemo took one of her riceballs.) Helppemo chewing on the riceball: Mmmmmm….Eraghhhh!!! (Disgusted by the taste) '' '' Helppemo: These aren’t cookies! It tastes like…. Scene switches to onlookers, Luffy and Coby…again Coby: Ask me to be a pirate. Ask me to be a pirate. (Anxious quick-paced tone) Do it NOW! YOU SON OF A….(Impatient tone) '' ''Scene switches back again…. Helppemo: Bitch! Helppemo takes the rest of her riceballs and throws them on the ground and stomps on them Helppemo: DELETE! Delete! Delete! Delete! As he stomps the rice balls, Rika shouts anxiously: '''Nooo! STOP IT!! '''Rika crying over stomped riceballs: (Starting to cry sounds) ' ' Helppemo: Didn’t you read this decree?! He takes out paper from his shirt Helppemo: Well, Actually I can’t either! But I bet it said punish those who make shitty cookies! By Captain Axe-hand Morgan! My DADDY!!! You there! Throw her over the wall! 4kids Navy Officer #1 shudders: ah uh..ah (Reluctant to throw Rika over the wall) Helppemo: Do it now or do I have to remind you that it’s REALLY your TURN! to give my father a sponge bath!.... Without the sponge! (Quiet Threatening tone) 4kids Navy Officer #1: 'Ah AUGHHUhu!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! ''(Totally Scared tone) 4kids Navy Officer #1 throws Rika over the wall '' '' '''Rika screaming as she was thrown over the wall and falling: YaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Luffy catches her Luffy: Got ya!... Now gimme food. Scene:'' Courtyard'' '''Helppemo: Yehehehehe, that was so fabulous!! Zoro: '''You Bitch!!! ''Helppemo and 4kids Navy Officers were leaving the courtyard. '' '''Helppemo: Look who's talking! Save that tone for my father later. I still want hear more of your squealing for the rest of the day. Zoro grunting due to Helppemo’s comments about him and his father. Helppemo: Ta ta for now, prisoner! Helppemo and 4kids Navy Officers exited the courtyard and Luffy enters. '' '' '' '''Luffy:' Yo! Zoro: Hm? Luffy: Can’t believe the legendary swordsman from the movie, Mask of Zorro, is in SUCH of a pathetic state! Zoro: Shut up! It’s none of your business! And my name is Roronoa Zoro! Zoro with one R! Luffy: Wow! Even your name sounds BADASS!!! I’m Monkey D. Luffy! Join my pirate crew!! Zoro: No! I hate pirates! I will never join you! Luffy: Oh, you will Luffy starts to leave. Zoro: Wait a minute! Give me those riceballs (Referring to crushed riceballs on the ground). ' ' Luffy: Why? Now it’s all dirty and who knows how that girl…. Zoro: I DON’T CARE!! JUST HAND IT OVER OR I’LL EAT YOU INSTEAD!!! (Angry tone) Luffy: Incoming! Luffy throws crushed dirty riceball in Zoro’s mouth. Zoro catches it in his mouth: Ahhhhh Zoro chews: CHEWING SOUNDS And coughs: COUGH COUGH COUGH Luffy: Delicious? Zoro: Hugh…(stomach growling sounds) UGGGHH!!!! This is soooo not the best place to have diarrhea''! (Anxious and suffering from stomach pains tone)'' Scene:'' Luffy, Coby, and Rika at front of Rika’s home/ restaurant. '' '''Luffy: He likes your riceballs. You should totally make some more for him. Rika: Really?! (Happy tone) Luffy: So tell me the story between you two. Rika: It all started when...... Starting flashback sound effect But her flashback interrupted by Coby. Coby: Wait a minute! Scratched record sound effect How come she gets a flashback and I don’t?! ''(Referring to Luffy’s no Flashbacks rule)'' Luffy: Because cute little girls can get flashbacks!!! Shame on you!! Coby: Awwwww….. (Whimpering tone) '' '' Starting Rika’s Flashback again uninterrupted. '' '' Rika: It all started on that very orange day….. (For some reason, the animation for the flashback is more orange than normal animation colors) Flashback sound effect '' '' Helppemo walks into Shells town with his pet wolf, Raptor. '' '' '' '''Helppemo: '''What a lovely day for a walk! What’s that, Raptor? You want to eat little girls for lunch again? Oh you pedophile! ''Raptor makes wolf or dinosaurs sounds Helppemo and Raptor enters tavern. '' '' Rika: (small shriek) (Surprised and little scared of Raptor’s sudden entrance into her home/restaurant) Helppemo: Relax! His bite is much much worse! Rika scared: YAAHH!!! Raptor pwned to the ground Zoro: Shut up and go extinct! Helppemo: You’re.. You’re… Zoro the Pirate Hunter! If I defeat you, I’ll prove to everyone that I’m manly! Rahh!!! Helppemo swings sword at Zoro (Sword swing sound effect) Zoro dodge and punched him which sends him off (Punch and slam sound effect) Helppemo: Ooof! And points his sword at him instantly. (Sword sound effect) '' '' Helppemo:'' Loud girl shriek '''Zoro:' Ha! FAIL! Helppemo: '''Oh yeah?! Wait until PETA hears how you injured my endangered pet wolf? '''Zoro: Bring it on! (Very confident tone) Helppemo: 'And for the heck of it, these fine people who live here will be executed tooooo!! ''(Scene of Rika and her mother being scared of his comment) '' '' '''Zoro: Wait. Don’t involve them with me. (Dispirited tone) Helppemo: Fine. Instead, only you have to undergo torture by my Father for a month. Zoro: Deal. Zoro drops his sword into the ground '' '' Rika’s mother: Don’t make a hole in my floor! Zoro: It’s already there. (Quick-paced tone) Scene:'' Captain Morgan with Zoro at the courtyard.'' '' '' '''Morgan: Hello! I’m Axe-hand Morgan! For a month, you have to watch me… .take a sponge bath….annnd…...YOU’RE DOING IT!!! BITCH!!!! Psycho music played as gradual close-ups of Zoro’s very bad reaction face to the torture. Zoro: Argh Argh Argh ……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Blood-curdling screams) Scene extend to the sky or bird’s eye view of the island. '' '' Flashback over '' '' Scene'' switches back to Luffy, Coby, and Rika in front of her home/ restaurant'' Luffy and other can hear him scream now '''Zoro: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Blood-curdling screams) '' '' Rika: It’s been 3 weeks and he has been screaming like that 3 times a day. (sad tone) Luffy: Wow, that’s SO EVVVILLLL!!!! Even for me! Scene:' 'Helppemo and 4kids Navy Officers are in Rika’s home/ restaurant '' '' Zoro is still heard screaming. Helppemo: Ahhh!! Lovely background music! And I do enjoy drinking fruit… Luffy punches him and Helppemo is slammed against the wall (Punch and slam effect) '' '' Luffy: Needed to be done! Now time to save Zoro! 5 minutes later Scene:'' Zoro at the Navy’s base courtyard'' 'Zoro: ''(He’s breathing heavily after the torture.) Zoro starts his flashback of him as a little boy in a kendo fight with a little girl. Luffy: Hey! (Record scratch sound effect) No flashbacks allowed!!! Zoro: Huh? Luffy: I’m here to save you…. Luffy sniffing (sniffing sound effects) Luffy: What smells like shit? (Curious tone) Zoro: Ahhh…nothing. My bowels are definitely stable. Luffy: '''Oooookay…..Anyway! I ‘m here to save you from your torture! And to recruit you in my pirate crew. '''Zoro: Arrrghh! NO! I DON’T WANT TO! You’re starting to ANNOY ME! I would kill you right ''' '''NOW! if only that Princess (insulting tone) didn’t take my swords! Luffy: So if you had your swords, you would join me? Zoro: I didn’t say that! (Very irritated tone) Luffy: Oh yes, you diiiiidd! (Luffy said as he runs off) Zoro: Sigh…Why do I have a feeling that I’m better off dead? Scene:'' View of the top of the Navy base. Then at the rooftop, 4kids Navy soldiers are pulling the ropes attached to the statue resembling Axe-hand ''Morgan to put it in a stand-up position as ''Axe-hand Morgan oversees them doing so.'' '''4kids Navy soldiers: Pull!...ugh ..Pull!....ugh ..Pull! Morgan: '''That’s right! Keep pulling me! '''Helppemo: '''Daddy! '''Morgan: What? (annoyed tone) 4kids Navy soldiers stopped pulling the statue '' '' Helppemo: 'I want you to kill you someone for me! He gave me a booboo!!!!! ''(Whimpering tone) ' ' '''Morgan: Really?! Did he punch you like this?!!!! Morgan punches his son and his son slammed to the wall. (Punch and Slam sound effect) '' '' Morgan picks up his son with axe-hand Morgan: Next time, Son! Do not interrupt me especially when I was talking about me! Now.. Helppemo: But.. Morgan punches his son again. Morgan:'' DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! (quick-paced line with irritated tone)'' Helppemo is slammed to the wall…again… Morgan: '''Why did you people '''stop?!!! Keep pulling!!! (Irritated tone) Show off my dig… (normal tone interrupted) Yes, I'm making it seem like he’s talking about his dick. Luffy use his rubber ability to launch himself in the air and grabbed the robes attached to the statue and messed up their operation, causing half of the statue to come off and fell to the ground. (Crash effect) Morgan: nity?..... (slow-mo shocked tone) Luffy: Sorrrrry! Not paying for it! (quick-paced murmuring line) Morgan: GET HIM!!!!! (Very angry tone) '' '' Luffy: Hey, Barbie! You’re coming with me! Helppemo screaming as Luffy took him and ran off into the Navy base building. Helppemo: 'Ahhhhhhhhhh, save me, Ken! ''(Panicking scream) '''4kids officer #1: No! Scene:'' Inside 4kids Navy building'' '' '' '''Luffy: Tell me where you have Zoro’s swords! Helppemo: In my room, over there! Helppemo pointing the way 4kids Navy officer #2: Stop right there! Release him or we’ll shoot! Luffy: No! 4kids Navy officer #2: I’m shooting anyway! (Shooting sounds) Helppemo: AHHAAHAAA! (Screaming) '' '' '' '' Scene:'' Coby is with Zoro at the courtyard'' '''Zoro: What are you doing? (Irritated tone) Don’t untie me! (Angry tone) Coby: But I gotta save you before you suffer anymore! Zoro:'' Like HELL I WANT TO BE SAVED BY A PINK-HAIRED GIRL! Think of what the guys will say!!! ''Scene switched to what would happen if Zoro’s friends knew Johnny and Yosaku: Ahahahahahaha! Johnny: He got saved by Sakura! (Laughing tone) Yosaku: That’s so lame! (Laughing tone) Johnny and Yosaku continue to laugh: Ahahahahahaha! Scene switches back Zoro: Grrrrr…''(Irritated if that had happened)'' '' '' Axe-hand Morgan and 4kids Navy officers arrived on courtyard. Morgan: Hold it right there! Coby: Yeeee!! (little shriek) Morgan approaches closer with each step as he talks. (Stomp sound effects) '' '' '' '''Morgan:' Fie Fiv Foe Fum! Trying to get away?! Unforgivable! I really enjoyed punishing you for the past few weeks…. But now! I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!! And my GOD! What smells like shit?! Zoro: Oh! That’s her this time. Coby: Hey! Scene:'' Luffy and Helppemo enters Helppemo’s room.(Open door sound effect)'' '' '' '''Luffy: Whoa! I thought you said this is your room! Not your sister’s! Hmmm… Ooooo! Swords! (Excited from finding Zoro’s swords) Yo, Barbie! Which one is his? Helppemo is unconscious. Luffy: Screw her! I’ll take them all! Now to make Zoro my nakama! Pause scene FMF: For those who do not know what Nakama means… HKD: LOOK IT UP!!! Luffy getting ready to Gomu Gomu no Rocket out of the window to the courtyard. Scene:'' Courtyard'' '''Morgan: Ready! 4kids Navy Officers readied their super soakers….(Gun cock sound effect) '' '' Zoro: Hah! SUPER SOAKERS?! ' '''You’re going to kill me with that?! What a… '''Morgan:' Aiiimm!....FIRE!!! 4kids Navy officers pulled the trigger and actual bullets were actually shot! '' ''(Multiple gunshots sound effect) Zoro: Jokeeeee……WHAT?! REAL BULLETS?!!!! (Very Surprised WTF Tone) Subtitles:'' Thank You, 4kids-editing!'' '' '' Scene switch to Luffy '''Luffy: GOMU GOMU Noooaaahhh ROCKEETOOOO!!!!!! Luffy launches himself into the courtyard and landed in the line of fire intended for Zoro and Coby. (Rocket sound effect) '' '' '' '' Zoro: OH MY FAKE GOD! (He’s an atheist) '' '''Coby:' Luffy! (Fearful tone for Luffy’s sake) '' '' Luffy’s uninjured body is slowing down the bullets as they slowing digging into his body. Luffy: Hehehe! USELESSSSS!!!! His rubber body repels the bullets and one went past by Captain Morgan’s face. Luffy: I’M INVINCIBLE!!!....against bullets (Overly Confident tone) '' '' Zoro: Ah ah ah (Still surprised that Luffy saved them) Who the hell are you? (Anxious tone) Luffy: Heh! The Pirate king you owe your life to! Zoro: Yeah right! (Disbelief tone) Luffy: Sooo…Which one of these is your sword? Zoro: All of them. I practice Santoryu! 3-sword style! Luffy: How you hold the 3rd one? In your mouth? Zoro: Where else? Luffy: In your… Zoro: Forget I asked!!! Just untie me! (Irritated) I’d rather join your crew than be killed by water guns!! Luffy: Yahoo! I got my 2nd memmmber! In my pirrrrate crew! Nakama forevvvverrrr! Luffy said happily, as he dances. '' '' '' ''Scene:'' Captain Morgan and 4kids Navy officers very surprised.'' '' '' '''4kids Navy officer #3: Oh my God! Our super soakers didn’t kill him! Morgan: Humph! That strawhat boy must have eaten the rumored Devil Fruit. 4kids Navy officer #3: '''Devil fruit?! '''Morgan: Yes. I heard that in exchange for weakness to water, by eating it, you would gain unimaginable powers! Like making tsunamis! Annnd farting! (Fart sound effect)(Also foreshadows what happens later in the abridged series) 4kids Navy officer #3: Farting, sir? (Are you really serious tone.) Morgan: Yeah. This abridged series is realllly fucked up! 4kids Navy officer #4: Quick! Let’s use real water in our water guns! Morgan: Aughh….Weakness to water as in, HE CAN’T SWIM! MORONS!!!''('Very Irritated tone)'' '''4kids Navy officer #4: Quick! Push him down the well with Tiny Tim! Morgan: Aughhh! There is no well… (Irritated tone) Just!....Just use your swords! (Had enough with their stupidity tone) All 4kids Navy officers charge in as they raise their swords: All 4kids Navy officers: YaraaaahhhHHH!!!! Luffy: Dang Dog! This rope is real tight, Yo! Zoro: Quit trying to be black and gimme my SWORDS!!! All 4kids Navy officers getting closer as they are still yelling. All 4kids Navy officers: YAAAAHHH!!!!! Sword slash scene Zoro stops all their sword strikes. Epic Zoro music. Zoro is called Santoryu Zoro when he talks with a sword in his mouth. No one can understand what he is saying b/c he has a freaking sword in his mouth!!! So the line provided are his actual lines but in the video, he say them mumbled. Santoryu Zoro: All right! I will be a pirate! But that better not get in my way of my ambition! Luffy: What? (Confused) Santoryu Zoro: '''To be the greatest swordsman in the world! '''Luffy: I CANNOT UNDERSTAND YOU! SPEAK UP! (Very Irritated tone) '' '' Gomu Gomu Noooaaaahhh WHIIIIIIIPPPPP!!!!!' ' ' ' Zoro dodged Luffy’s intended attack for him. Instead, Luffy’s leg hit the 4kids Navy officers behind Zoro. (Whip sound effect)(Bowling Pins strike sound effect) '' '' Luffy: 'Damn it! He ducked! '''Coby: '''Wow!!! ' ''' '''Santoryu Zoro: '''Damn you, Luffy! '''4kids Navy Officer #5: Captain Morgan! We’re no match for him! What do we do now? Morgan: Weaklings! You ALL GET SPONGEBATH DUTY AFTER THIS!!! Axe-hand Morgan says as he raise his axe-hand 4kids Navy Officers scared of his comment. Luffy runs toward Captain Morgan. Luffy: So you’re the one, Chain Chomp! Take this!!!! Axe-hand Morgan blocks Luffy’s punch with Axe-hand. (Punch impact on Metal sound effect) Morgan takes off his jacket.(Jacket taking off sound effect) '' '' Morgan: I am Captain Axe-hand Morgan! There’s no way you can win against me!!!! Luffy: Quit Barking! Morgan: HuraaAAA!!! Judo Chop! Luffy dodges his axe Morgan: Karate Chop! Luffy dodges again and Morgan split the ground. (Earthquake sound effect) Luffy: Chops? Morgan: CAPTAAIN CHOOOOOOP!!!! Luffy dodges his attack and rolls in the air. Then he kicks Morgan in the face to the ground Luffy grabs Morgan. (Grab sound effect) '' '' Luffy: Give me the Pork Chops! (Quick-paced line) Morgan: What? (WTF happen tone) With each word, Luffy punched Captain Morgan. Luffy: Give!.....ME!...THE!…PORK CHOPS!!!! (Many punch sound effects) Morgan: I don’t have your pork chops! (Quick-paced line) '' '' Luffy punch him again (Punch sound effect) Morgan: UGHH! (reaction sound to Luffy’s punch) Helppemo: '''Stop beating up my Daddy or ELSE!!!, I’LL SMASH HER!!!! '' '' Blinking Big arrow point to 4kids weapons with subtitles: QUEER HAMMER! '''Luffy: OH MY GOD!!!! (Very Shocked tone) Coby: Luffy! You do care! (gratitude tone) Luffy: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!!! YOU CAN’T KILL HER WITH THAT!!!! (Very Angry tone) Helppemo: Huh? (Surprised tone) Coby: What? (Surprised tone) Luffy: You’re supposed to use a gun! (Irritated tone) Helppemo: 'Like this? ''(Confused tone) Helppemo switches the hammer gun with an actual pistol and points it to Coby. '''Luffy: Yup! Just pull the trigger and shoot! (Little happy tone) Coby: Damn you, Luffy!!! (Irritated) '' '''Luffy:' Hmmm….On a second thought, she could be useful! FMF: Haha…. what? (Record scratched sound effect) HKD: Seriously?!! Axe-hand Morgan stood up and attempt to chop Luffy as he battle-crys. Morgan: WaaAAAAAAAAA!!!! Luffy: PISTOOLL!!! Luffy punched Helppemo. (Pistol and Punch sound effect) Morgan: AAaaaaa…UGH!!! Uuuuuuu……..(Morgan gradually groans quieter) Morgan got slashed by Zoro and is falling. (Slash sound effect) Thump! ' ' Zoro sheathes his sword. (Sheath sound effect) As he does so, he talks. Zoro: Who wants to die next? 4kids Navy officer #1: Hmm? All 4kids Navy officers: YAAAAAYY!!!! All 4kids Navy celebrating as they threw their swords in the air. 4kids Navy officer #2: NO MORE SPONGE BATH DUTY!!!! 4kids Navy officer #3: NO MORE OF HIS BARKING!!! 4kids Navy officer #4: Diiiiidd we just threw our swords in the air? 4kids Navy officer #3: Don’t worry! This is 4kids! They won’t har…… OH MY GOD!!!!! Swords fell and stabbed through some of the 4kids Navy officers. (Stab and Slash sound effect) '' '' All kids Navy officer screaming from pain: Ahhh!!! Zoro: 'Ha! Idiots!...UGH!...uggggh! ''Zoro fell down. (Fall to the ground sound effect) '''Zoro: Ugh!!! Tortured… too…. much! (Weak tone) Shortly After Scene:'' Rika’s home/ restaurant'' '''Zoro: Ahhh!! I’m full! Soooo, who else is in our crew? Luffy eating as he talks: Just us. Zoro: What?! (Surprised tone) Ahh…''(Irritated tone)'' Do we at least!, have a good SHIP?!! Luffy: Yup! Over there! Scene of a dog peeing on their small pathetic boat. (Same music from anime that depicts lameness) '' '' Zoro: Hahaha!...Like HELL!, I’m sailing on a ship peed by a DOG!!!! (Irritated tone) Luffy: What have you have against dogs? Zoro: Have you met someone …WHO ACTS LIKE A DOG!... and …BARKS ALL THEE TIMEE!!!! WHEN YOU ARE FORCED TO GIVE HIM A SPONGE BATH''?!!!! (Very anxious tone)'' HUH? HUUUH?!!!!! (Psycho music playing as he recounts the torture: consists scene of Morgan and Zoro tied to a post) '' '' Luffy: Hughghgh….Never mind!!! (Definitely don’t want to talk about it tone) 4kids Navy officers enter the restaurant.(Door open sound effect) Let’s call the first 4kids Navy officer who walked in, Jet. Jet: I feel your sympathy. ….Anyway, thanks for beating up the prick that used to be our boss. You guys are pirates and we’re the Navy. You know the drill. Luffy: No. Jet: Get out. Luffy: Okay. Coby: Can I join the 4kids Navy? Jet: NO WAY! Luffy: See! Nobody wants you, Sakura!!! Hahaha! Coby: I had enough of you!!! (Very angry tone) Coby punches Luffy. (Punch sound effect) MY…NAME…IS… (Anxious tone) '' '''Luffy:' Oh! It's go time! Luffy punches Coby (gintama sadaharu beating up Elizabeth SFX) (Many punch sound effects) '' '' Jet: OH MY GOD! THAT’S AWESOME! YOU’RE IN!!! (Excited tone) Coby: Really?! (Excited tone) '' '' Jet: As our Neeewww '''Punching Bag!!! '''Coby: GOD… DAMN IT!!!! (Very Irritated Tone) '' '' '' '' Scene:'' At the docks. Luffy and Zoro are heading to their boat.'' '''Zoro: I thought Sakura wanted to join your pirate crew. Luffy: She did. I was so sick of her asking! So I told her she could join if she becomes a spy in the 4kids Navy for a year. That way, I could kill two birds with one stone. Zoro: Ah! Nice! 4kids Navy officers and Coby appears at the dock as they see off Luffy and Zoro while saluting. Jet: SaaaaaLUTE!!!! Luffy: See ya suckers!!!! Luffy and Zoro left the scene. '' '' Jet: Men! What we just did is totally illegal! No more anime for a month! 4kids Navy officer #1: Oh come on! 4kids Navy officer #2: I need it to be anti-social! 4kids Navy officer #3: Can I still watch hentai? Jet: NO MEANS NO!! You sick bastard! 4kids Navy officer #3: '''Awwww ''Scene:' Luffy and Zoro sailing in the seas. Zoro: So….what’ll we do to pass the time? Luffy: We’ll sing! Zoro: What? (Curious tone) Luffy: The word! Zoro: What word?! Luffy: D-Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog's the word! A-well-a Dog! Dog! Dog! The dog is the word! A- well-a don't you know about the dog? While Luffy is singing, Zoro is screaming. Luffy’s singing gradually declines as Zoro doesn’t. Zoro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Luffy: Well, everybody knows that the dog is the word! A-well-a dog, dog, d-dog’s the word A-well-a... Extra 1: Title Screen ' ' What you are about to see is Captain Morgan forcing Zoro to give him a sponge bath. Due to public safely and money issues, we, Team MugiwaraBAKAS, are forced to portray Zoro’s agony in more kid-friendly version. DO NOT ENJOY! If you do, YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!! Video of the Wii game, Mario Party 8. The mini-game of players have to give Chain-chomp a sponge bath. '' '' Axe-hand Morgan portrayed as Chain-Chomp as Zoro is all the players. '' '' Morgan: Ahh, that is so nice!!! Zoro: Ah….Ah….Ah… Morgan: Woof! WOOF WOOF!! Lower! Uhhhh!!!! LOWER!!!(Sound slips of dogs barking) Zoro: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 'Extra 2: ' ' ' One Piece anime scene with Luffy punching Coby at Rika’s restaurant/ home with sound clip from DarkSideIncorporated‎’s YGO GX abridged Episode 5. 2:27 to 3:03. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvZUJ8cXrEA Title Screen: Watch DarkSideIncorporated‎’s YGO GX abridged. With their Logo. Category:Abridged